We start from December and We end on August
by Ranata-san
Summary: Salah? Ya karena aku terlalu menganggapnya lebih. Tetapi apakah perasaan suka masih bisa disalahkan? Bagaima kalau aku menyukainya?… Hahaha, lebih baik aku tidak memikirkannya/"Moshi-moshi, Hinata?"/"Sudah Sa-sasuke, aku ingin-nya seperti ini. Sudah ya Sasuke. Selamat tinggal"


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**We start from December and We end in August by Ranata-san**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, OutOfCharacter(maybe little?), short fic, etc.**

**All Hinata's POV**

**"DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

**We start from December and We end in August**

.

.

Desember 2012

Malam itu, malam dimana aku baru saja pulang dari les. Hari-hariku seperti biasa tidak ada yang _special_, tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan bahkan. Karena semuanya benar-benar begitu _Flat._ Sesampaiku dirumah sehabis pulang dari lesku. Aku segera mandi membersihkan tubuhku setelah seharian penuh aku berada diluar rumah. Setelah aku mandi, aku keluar untuk makan malam bersama keluarga.

'Sesungguhnya aku masih lelah, bahkan makanpun tidak berselera..'

"Ma.. Hinata sedang ti-tidak ingin makan malam… Mungkin mama bisa menyimpannya u-untuk sarapan Hinata be-besok?"

"Ya sudah. Mama sisakan. Kamu segera istirahat saja ya." "Baik ma. Selamat malam." ucapku lemas sambil mencium pipinya dan berlalu.

Dan… Akhirnya aku menemukan kasurku. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin segera merebahkan tubuhku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sekolah seharian dan dilanjutkan dengan les dari pukul 4 sore hingga pukul 6 sore. Untuk perjalanan mencapai rumah saja membutuhkan waktu 45 menit sampai satu jam…

Baru saja aku mau tertidur tiba-tiba aku mendengar _handphone_-ku berbunyi. Hah, aku lekas bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menuju meja belajarku untuk memeriksa _handphone_ku. 'Siapa yang mengirim pesan malam-malam begini?' pikirku, akhirnya dengan rasa penasaran kubuka _handphone_-ku dan ternyata itu dari… 'Sa-sasuke? Ada apa dia mengirim pesan kepadaku…?' ucapku dalam hati.

**Text Message**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hinata..**

'E-eh, Sa-sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke pacar temanku kan? Kok dia mengirim pesan untukku? A-ada apa ya? Lebih baik aku segera membalas pesannya saja'

**Text Message**

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Eh, Sasuke-San? Ada apa?**

Aku segera membalas pesan Sasuke dengan terkantuk-kantuk… Dan tak lama kemudian aku mendapat balasan pesan yang terbilang cepat dari Sasuke.

**Text Message**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hn. Hinata, apakah kau tahu kalau aku putus dengan Sakura?**

'He-heee? Sasuke pu-putus? Dengan Sa-sakura? Teman dekatku? Tidak bercanda kan? Sasuke pasti sedang bercanda. Hahaha, sungguh, bahkan Sakura belum menceritakannya padaku. A-apa jangan-jangan Sakura tidak mau cerita? Emm.. Mungkin Sa-sakura belum mau cerita. Hhh… Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat membalas pesan Sasuke.'

**Text Message**

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sasuke-San? Kamu serius? Kalian kenapa bisa putus? Siapa yang duluan memutuskan hubungan kalian?**

Dan seketika rasa kantuk ku berkurang. Ya, walaupun sedikit setidaknya berkurang. Sungguh Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka satu sekolah denganku, bahkan Sakura teman sebangku sering bercerita tentang Sasuke dari kelas 1 SMP dengan berbunga-bunga. Tetapi sekarang tiba-tiba mereka putus? Jujur aku agak sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

**Text Message**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Memangnya kau belum tahu? Sakura tidak cerita? Sakura yang memutuskan hubungan ini.**

_Handphone_-ku berbunyi lagi, aku berpikir ' Sasuke cepat sekali membalas pesanku'

**Text Message**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Mungkin Sakura-Chan belum cerita ke aku. Apa alasan Sakura-Chan memutuskan kamu?**

Aku membalas pesan Sasuke lagi. Dan pada akhirnya aku yang menanyakan alasan kenapa mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka.

**Text Message**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Aku salah banyak dengan Sakura. Sakura mungkin sudah sabar sekali menghadapi aku. Jadi tidak salah kalau seandainya Sakura memutuskan aku. Mungkin laki-laki yang lain lebih pantas dibandingkan aku.**

Aku agak terkejut Sasuke mengetik pesan seperti itu. Yah… Mau di apakan lagi? Mungkin mereka memang sudah waktunya berakhir.

**Text Message**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

** Mungkin Sakura-Chan belum yang terbaik untuk kamu. Kamu sabar saja ya. Suatu saat nanti kamu pasti mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Sakura-Chan… Oh ya, Sasuke-San. Aku mau tidur dulu ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama menemanimu. Jangan sedih lagi, Sasuke-San**

Aku membalas pesan Sasuke dengan terkantuk-kantuk, sungguh sekarang rasa kantukku makin menjadi-jadi Akhirnya aku memutuskan segera mengakhiri pesan ini.

**Text Message**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

** Hn. **_**Arigatou**_**, Hinata**_**. Arigatou**_** sudah mau menemani. Oyasumi, Hinata.**

Semenjak saat itu hampir setiap hari aku dan Sasuke saling mengirim pesan. Dan lama-lama akhirnya aku dan Sasuke saling telepon dan menjadi lebih dekat lagi. Dari situ aku mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh, Sasuke ternyata orang yang seru untuk di ajak mengobrol maupun bercanda. Dia juga cukup pintar untuk melawakan sesuatu hal.

Dari situ aku semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Mungkin bisa dibilang 'Teman Dekat', mungkin?

.

.

.

Desember 2012

Akhirnya Ujian Akhir Semester pun selesai dan liburan hanya tinggal menghitung tanggal saja. Hihi, aku tidak sabar. Aku ingin bermanja-manja dirumah, bersama keluarga, bersama teman juga… Mungkin? Oh ya, Sasuke bagaimana ya? Apa aku telepon saja ya? Sekarang jam 7.15 malam, lebih baik aku mencoba meneleponnya.

Tutt… Tutt- "Moshi-moshi" Sasuke menjawab.

"E-eh.. Moshi-moshi, Sa-sa-sasuke-San. Sedang apa? A-aku menganggu y-ya? Maaf ya! Habis aku tidak ada kerjaan. Ba-bagaimana Ujian Akhir Semester kamu?" aku menjawab salamnya Sasuke dengan gugup dan bisa dibilang cukup cerewet mungkin?

"Tidak Hinata. Kau tidak mengganggu. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan hasilmu, Hinata? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku ada apa?"

"Aku ba-baik. Ah tidak a-apa-apa hanya i-iseng. Oh ya, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat film bioskop. Ada film bagus, kau mau tidak menemaniku nonton?"

Aku berfikir sejenak.. 'Hm, no-nonton ba-ba-bareng Sa-sa-sasuke? Bagaimana ya…'. "Halo, Hinata?"

"A-ah, i-iya! Ma-maaf aku me-melamun. H-haha.. Aku sebisaku ya Sasuke-San, tapi aku tidak janji haha" jawabku seadanya.

"Baiklah Hinata.." jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku teleponan bersama Sasuke hingga larut malam. Dan kami tak kenal waktu. Kami terus bercanda melalui telepon, kami saling cerita tentang satu sama lain seperti bagaimana keadaan SMA Sasuke yang sekarang atau bagaimana tentang SMA-ku yang sekarang.

.

.

.

Februari 2013

Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku sampai sekarang masih dekat dengan Sasuke. Lucu, Sasuke malah lari ke aku dan seakan-akan memintaku untuk menemaninya, berdiri disampingnya, dan bersama dengannya.

Kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke sudah bisa dibilang sangat, SANGAT, dekat. Aku masih tidak menyangka. Bahkan aku dan Sasuke setiap hari saling mengirimi pesan bahkan teleponan menjadi lebih sering lagi. Tapi tetap aku menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman. Aku tidak boleh suka dengan Sasuke!

Masalahnya Sasuke itu mantan kekasih teman dekatku, yaitu Sakura. Sungguh, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura.. Aku harus memberi tahu Sakura tentang kedekatanku dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak mau, istilahnya, disebut 'Makan teman'.

Lebih baik sekarang aku menelpon Sakura..

Tut.. tut.. tut.. "M-moshi-moshi, Sakura-Chan?"

"Iya, Hinata-Chan? Ada apa? Tumben kamu telepon aku." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan.. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Harusnya aku ngomong ini sama kamu…" ucapku ragu.

"Ih, Hinata-Chan! Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada penasaran.

"Se-sebenarnya aku de-dekat dengan Sasuke-San, S-sakura-Chan. Harusnya aku beri tahu kamu tentang ke-kedekatanku dengan S-sasuke-San dari dulu... Ma-maaf ya, Sakura-Chan. Aku merasa bersalah sama kamu.." ucapku sedih. "Waktu kamu dan Sasuke-San pu-putus, Sasuke-San mengirim pesan kepadaku. Dia be-bercerita kepadaku tentang putusnya hubunganmu dengannya. Dan dari situ, Sasuke-San selalu mengirim pesan kepadaku. Dan akhirnya kami menjadi dekat. Su-sungguh, Sakura-Chan. Aku tidak ada niat untuk menyembunyikannya darimu." ucapku dengan penuh sesal.

"Yaa ampuuun, Hinataaaa-Chaan! Kamu hanya ingin mengatakan itu? Hahahahaha, aku pikir apa. Tidak apa-apa, Hinataaa-Chaan! Bahkan aku senang kalau kamu dekat dengan Sasuke! Kenapa kamu tidak 'dengan' Sasuke saja? Sejujurnya, Hinata-Chan. Aku sudah ada pengganti Sasuke, namanya Sasori-Kun. Dia satu sekolah denganku sekarang hahaha. Jadi tidak apa-apa Hinata-Chan ku!" ucapnya dengan nada menghibur.

"Be-be-benar, Sakura-Chan? Te-terima kasih banyak ya Sakura-Chan.." jawabku dengan perasaan lega. Dan dari situ, aku dan Sakura melanjutkan pembicaraan hal lainnya.

.

.

.

Juli 2013

Kami sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi sebenarnya kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dan kami hanya dekat dekat tak jelas. Sekarang aku bingung.. Kami ini sebenarnya teman dekat atau apa? Karena Sasuke mulai menunjukan sikap perhatian yang lebih kepadaku.

Jujur saja.. Aku seorang perempuan, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa yang bergejolak ini… Seandainnya memang Sasuke menganggapku hanya sebatas teman, seharusnya sikapnya tidak terlalu seperti ini. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke. Bahkan kita hanya teman…

Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari aku menyadari… Bahwa aku mulai menyukai Sasuke. Perlahan perasaan itu kian membesar. Perasaan itu terus berlanjut, aku mulai nyaman dengan semua yang ada. Aku merasa semua yang Sasuke tunjukan padaku mulai dari sikap, perhatian, tingkah laku, sifat, semuanya, aku merasa dia juga mulai nyaman denganku. Sungguh, bahkan aku malu untuk memikirkan hal ini. Hahaha… Sasuke..

Dan seketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sasuke. Sebaiknya aku memberinya apa ya? Oh ya, tempo hari Sasuke ingin coklat yang agak pahit. Karena memang Sasuke tidak terlalu suka manis. Apa aku bikin itu saja ya? Sepertinya aku akan membuatkan Sasuke coklat.

.

Senin, 22 Juli 2013

Aku sudah bulatkan tekadku! Aku akan membuat coklat untuk Sasuke. Aku tak peduli dengan ekskulku hari ini, bahkan aku tak peduli pada lesku hari ini. Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Aku harus bisa buatkan coklat untuk Sasuke.

Sesampainya aku dirumah aku lekas mandi dan lekas menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas sekolahku. Sekitar jam 7 malam semuanya sudah selesai. Aku langsung menuju dapur lalu aku langsung menyiapkan keperluan untuk membuat coklat. Aku berpikir bagaimana ya perasaan Sasuke? Membayangkannya saja aku sudah menjadi orang gila mungkin? Haha.. Biarlah, aku ingin membuat Sasuke senang karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

.

Selasa, 23 Juli 2013

Pukul 5 pagi aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku lekas mandi, siap-siap berangkat sekolah, dan tak lupa aku menyiapkan coklat untuk Sasuke yang telah kubuat kemarin malam. Aku senang sekali! Aku harap aku bisa memberi coklat ini!

Selama di perjalan aku menahan coklatku agar tidak meleleh. Tapi mau berkata apa? Dijalan coklat itu pun meleleh.. Beruntung tidak meleleh semua. Tetapi tetap saja! Bentuknya tidak sama seperti tadi yang baru ku keluarkan dari lemari pendingin. Yah, paling-paling untuk menahan coklat ini agar tetap beku aku menitipkan coklat ini di lemari pendingin kantin sekolahku.

Sekarang jam 3.15 sore, berarti sebentar lagi pulang! Aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin memberikan coklat ini pada Sasuke! Semoga Sasuke suka hadiahku. Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir aku belum memberikan ucapan selamat ke Sasuke. Ya sudah nanti saja sekalian memberikan hadiah ini. Bel sekolah pun akhirnya berakhir, akhirnya aku pulang dari sekolah. Dan sekarang aku akan kerumah Sasuke. Aku tadi juga sudah tanya pada Sasuke kalau pulang sekolah dia tidak kemana-mana jadi aku bilang padanya aku mau kerumahnya.

Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke, aku melihat coklat yang berada di tanganku. Yaa, walaupun coklatnya tidak sebagus tadi pagi yang baru keluar dari lemari pendingin, paling tidak masih berbentuk walaupun bentuknya aneh. Seketika telepon ku berbunyi dijalan.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata? 'Eh. Kau lagi dimana?" terdengar Sasuke memulai percakapan dengan ragu-ragu.

"A-aku lagi dijalan. Emm, me-memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Maaf. Aku ingin pergi dengan keluargaku. kalau kau ingin ke rumahku. Lebih baik lain kali. Maaf sekali lagi.."

"Ya sudah, Sa-sasuke. Mungkin lain kali saja… Oh ya, Sasuke. Se-selamat u-ulang tahun ya.."

"Makasih Hinata. Maaf sekali lagi." Sasuke menyudahi percakapan dengan mematikan teleponnya.

Dan seketika… Aku terdiam. Ada perasaan kecewa dan bahkan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan membiarkan coklatnya meleleh begitu saja.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah ulang tahun Sasuke hubunganku dengan dia baik-baik saja. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke mulai menunjukan sifat egoisnya, dia mulai agak cuek denganku, dia ingin aku selalu yang mengerti, dia ingin aku menjadi apa yang dia inginkan. Dan tanpa dia sadar sikapnya telah membuatku perlahan-lahan menangis.

.

.

.

Agustus 2013

Sasuke dan aku sering bertengkar sekarang, layaknya pasangan yang sedang bertengkar. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Sikapnya yang lama-lama menunjukan bahwa dia ingin meminta perhatian, sikap dan sifatku yang lebih.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berbicara waktu itu di telepon, mengenai semuanya. Dia malah berkata kepadaku bahwa aku itu seorang yang selalu berpikir negatif, seseorang yang selalu kekanak-kanakan, cengeng. Dan dia bilang itu semua membuatnya risih.

Pukul 8 malam, terdengar teleponku berdering…

"Sa-sa-suke.."

"Hinata... Kau marah?"

"Ee-eeto…" Aku menjawab dengan sedikit ragu.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku tahu mengapa kau akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih diam. Aku tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih menjauh dariku. Aku memang egois. Aku bahkan tahu kalau kau suka menangis gara-gara aku dan bahkan aku tak sadar kalau sikapku menyakitimu. Maafkan aku Hinata" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada sedih.

"I-iya Sasuke tidak a-apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sasuke, aku ju-juga ingin meminta maaf. Aku su-sudah membuatmu ri-risih. Aku seharusnya tahu aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku juga seharusnya ti-tidak bersikap seperti itu de-denganmu. Sasuke, jujur, Aku menyayangimu. Lebih baik kita tidak usah dekat lagi. Jujur yang aku pe-pertama rasakan, aku pikir kita teman dekat seperti biasa, tetapi makin berjalannya waktu ke-kenapa kita jadi seperti ini. Mungkin memang seharusnya ki-kita le-lebih baik menjauh. Terima kasih Sasuke karena kau sudah pernah mengisi kehidupanku. Ma-maaf untuk apa yang pernahku lakukan ke pa-padamu" ucapku panjang sambil menahan tangis.

"Hinata… Tidak semuanya yang salah aku Hinata. aku tidak mau menjauhimu. Aku sama sekali tidak mau Hinata"

"Sudah Sa-sasuke, aku ingin-nya seperti ini. Sudah ya Sasuke. Selamat tinggal" aku berkata sambil menutup telepon.

"Hin-… Tutt.. Tuttt"

Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Kalau memang kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman sikapmu tidak akan membuatku sampai menangis. Mungkin aku juga yang salah aku terlalu menganggapnya lebih. Tetapi aku juga tidak salah kan, kalau aku menyukainya? Sikapnya yang membuatku menyukainya. Perhatiannya yang membuatku nyaman… Hahaha, lebih baik aku tidak memikirkannya. Itu semua juga hanya akan menjadi kenangan mulai dari sekarang.

The End

Fic nya terlalu cepat ya alurnya? Haha sengaja di bikin cepat kok. Maaf yaaaaa, maaaf yaaa kalo nemu typo atau semacamnya. Sebenernya fic ini atas cerita saya sendiri hehe. Gatau kenapa pengen dikeluarin aja semuanya eh malah begini jadinya. sekali lagi maaaaaf! Semoga pada suka ya bacanya maaf juga Hinata sama Sasuke nya aku bikin _little bit ooc _atau mungkin lebih? Hehe. Sekali lagi maaf.

Sampai Jumpa

-Ranata-san-


End file.
